Du bist Vergangenheit
by Canablyz
Summary: Fortsetzung von Ich bereue nichts. Dracos Gedankengang nach seiner Tat.


**Titel:  **Du bist Vergangenheit

**Autor: **Canablyz ( - Kommentare, Heiratsanträge, Meinungen, Drohmails, usw. - alles an canablyz@yahoo.de )

**Inhaltsangabe: **Fortsetzung von „Ich bereue nichts." Eine Geschichte über Illusionen und Lügen, Schuld und Unschuld und darüber, wie erbarmungslos das Leben sein kann. Gut und Böse existieren nämlich nicht. Aber die festgefahrenen Definitionen und Vorstellungen darüber haben sich gegen die Wahrheit schon seit jeher verschworen... – ‚Leg' dich mit den Besten an, und du stirbst wie alle dann' – 

**Zeit: **1997. (7. Schuljahr)

**Disclaimer: **Alles geklaut von J.R. Rowling. Und ohne Gewissensbisse.

**FSK: **Zwar total überflüssig, als ob sich irgendeiner daran halten würde... aber na ja. Ab 13.

**Anmerkung: **‚Du bist Vergangenheit' ist der zweite Teil meiner Geschichte und aus der Sicht von Draco. Für diejenigen, die „Ich bereue nichts" nicht gelesen haben: Draco und Ginny freunden sich an und eine Art Hassliebe entsteht. Doch bevor sie sich wirklich in der Faszination des Verbotenen verlieren können, tötet er sie. „Du bist Vergangenheit" setzt genau dort an. Sie liegt auf dem Boden, erdolcht von Draco...

**Du bist Vergangenheit**

Tja, da liegst du nun. Im Schnee. Im weißen, unschuldigen Schnee, der sich mit deinem Blut schmutzig gemacht hat.

Oder ist es umgekehrt? Macht sich dein Blut vielleicht schmutzig im Schnee?

Pah. Ich glaube nicht. Auch du warst schuldig. Schuldig in dem Sinne von naiv. Wieso hast du meinen Worten keinen Glauben geschenkt? Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Immer.

Vielleicht hast du mir nicht vertraut. Aber wahrscheinlicher ist dennoch, dass du nicht damit gerechnet hast, dass ich zu solch' einer Tat schreiten würde. 

Aber ich habe es getan. Und nun bist du tot.

Tot. Durch meine Hand.

Und ich bereue nichts.

Du wurdest mir gefährlich. Ich strebe nicht nach dem Guten. Und auch nicht nach dem Bösen. Ich strebe nämlich nicht nach Illusionen. Ich strebe nach Macht. Nur du hättest mich daran hindern können. Schon einmal habe ich dich gefragt, einfach mit mir zu kommen. Die Welt hinter uns zu lassen. Damit ich nie wieder in solch' eine Versuchung gerate, habe ich dich getötet. Damit ich dich nie wieder fragen werde, ob wir fliehen sollen.

Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich fliehe nicht. Ich erstrebe und erhalte Macht und die Gefühle der vermeintlichen Liebe haben nichts in meinem Leben zu suchen.

Und du hast an mir geglaubt? An das Gute in mir? Ich hoffe nicht. Da müsste ich dich jetzt ja sehr enttäuscht haben.

Schau, die Krähe ist wieder da. Sie singt wieder ein Lied. Aber nicht länger das Lied des Todes. Ein Trauerlied.

Ich fasse es nicht. 

Sie singt tatsächlich ein Trauerlied. Warum trauert die Natur um dich? Du bist es nicht wert. Niemand ist es wert. 

Wenn nicht Winter und es so eiskalt wäre, würde es wohl auch noch regnen. Regentropfen würden fallen, sanfte, feine Regentropfen und obgleich sie nicht salzig schmecken würden, wären sie doch Tränen. Tränen, die deinetwegen vergossen würden.

Aber es regnet nicht. Stattdessen hat der Himmel diese verdammte Krähe geschickt, die nicht nur deinen Tod angekündigt hat, sondern ihn auch noch betrauert.

Ich sehe dich an. Du liegst vollkommen friedlich da. Friedlich und schön.

Dein feuerrotes Haar umgibt dein blasses Gesicht.

Du wirkst so zart und zerbrechlich, wie du da regungslos auf dem Schneeboden liegst.

Die kalte Kralle des Todes hat schon nach dir gegriffen, um deine schönen Gesichtszüge zu versteinern. Um dir eine eiserne Maske aufzusetzen, die weit entfernt vom Menschlichen sein wird.

Und um dich zu sich zu holen.

Zu sich, für immer und ewig, um mit dir den Tanz der Toten zu tanzen.

Denn du bist tot.

Nicht mehr da.

Weil ich es so wollte.

Und doch, ich weiß es genau, würden die Züge der traurigen Schönheit nie aus deinem Gesicht vergehen. Deine Milde ist dir  immer noch anzusehen. Und selbst der Tod vermag nicht deine Anmut zu nehmen.

Die Krähe fliegt immer noch über uns. Sie setzt ihr Trauerlied fort. Lautes, fast schon anklagendes Krächzen.

Aber ich bereue nichts.

Ich bin ein Malfoy, weißt du. Ich tue nichts, was anderen helfen könnte. Ich tue nur das, was mir einen Vorteil verschaffen kann. Dich zu töten hat meiner Seele einen großen Gefallen getan. Es ist leichter, dich zu vergessen mit dem Wissen, dass du nicht mehr unter uns weilst, anstatt dass du jederzeit zu mir zurückkehren könntest.

Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Wusstest du, dass du unterlegen sein würdest? Haben deine Gedanken dich gelähmt? Oder hast du die Wahrheit erkannt. Die Wahrheit, dass du nur eine Marionette warst, die das getan hat, so wie es an den Fäden gezogen wurde. Ja, du warst den Lügen vollkommen verfallen. Du hast nicht erkannt, dass du nur akzeptiert wurdest, weil du so dachtest wie sie. Du hast die Heuchlerei nicht erkannt. Du hast das Spielbrett nicht gesehen, wo du nur eine Figur warst. Eine von vielen. Austauschbar. Jederzeit.

Und jetzt? 

Jetzt bist du tot. Wird man dich vermissen? Man wird deinen Tod als einen Akt des Bösen bezeichnen und versuchen, diejenigen anzuklagen, die nicht in die Gesellschaft passen.

Wie einfach sie es sich doch machen.

Mich aber wird niemand fangen. Ich weiß, welche Leute wirklich nützlich sein können und deren Macht wird mich schützen. Bis ich so weit bin, um eben diese Schachmatt zu setzen.

Ein listenreiches Spiel, nicht wahr? Hast du gerne gespielt? 

Weißt du, hätte man unsere Affäre aufgedeckt, wärst du gestürzt. Sie hätten dich fallen gelassen. Von dir abgewendet. So ist das nun mal. Gestern war man noch hoch angesehen. Heute wird man verachtet. Und morgen vergessen.

Ich hasse diese Krähe. Dafür, dass sie dir ein heuchlerisches Trauerlied singt. Auch sie wird irgendwann aufhören müssen zu singen. Ein nächster Tag wird beginnen und die Sonne wird strahlen wie eh und je.

Ja, auch die Krähe wird davon fliegen und dich vergessen. So wie dich jeder vergessen wird. Das ist nun mal so.

Genauso wenig wie ich an Gut und Böse glaube, glaube ich an Liebe und Hass. Und so wird man dich vergessen. Die Zeit wird vergehen und man wird an andere Menschen denken. Bis auch diese sterben.

Du warst nur ein Rädchen in dieser ewig anhaltenden Zeit. Ein unwichtiges Rädchen im Universum, dass durch andere ersetzt wird, wenn es nicht mehr funktioniert.

Schau, die Krähe hat aufgehört zu singen. Sie fliegt davon. Endlich. Siehst du, es hat nicht sonderlich lange gedauert, bis sie dich vergessen hat.

Und morgen wird die Sonne scheinen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Regnen mag es in so manchen Herzen, wenn sie dich finden. Leblos und kalt. Tot.

Aber auch ihre Wunden werden heilen, glaube mir. Sie werden irgendwann aufhören an dich zu denken. So spielt das Leben. So spielt der Tod. So spielt die Macht. Sie haben eindeutig bessere Karten. Aber das wolltest du ja nie begreifen.

Ich war es, der dein Leben ausgelöscht hat. Und tut es mir leid? Nein.

Ich bereue nichts. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste. 

Mein letzter Blick in deinen Augen. Du wolltest nicht sterben, ich konnte es sehen. Und dennoch war dir alles gleichgültig. 

Fürchte nichts außer die Gleichgültigkeit, die aufkommt, wenn man weiß, dass man verloren hat.

Hast du dich gefürchtet?

Vielleicht ist es nicht mehr wichtig, was du gefühlt hast.

Denn du bist tot.

Du bist nicht mehr ein Teil der Gegenwart. Und du wirst niemals mehr ein Teil der Zukunft sein. Du bist Vergangenheit. Von dem Zeitpunkt an, nachdem dein letzter Atemzug getan worden war. Du magst vielleicht in Erinnerungen der anderen schwelgen, für eine kurze, unbedeutende Zeit in der schrecklichen Unendlichkeit. Aber du bist dennoch Vergangenheit.

Hörst du mich?

Du bist Vergangenheit.

Weil ich es so wollte.

- Ende - 


End file.
